


Always Here

by Moonlightsbeam



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightsbeam/pseuds/Moonlightsbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everything wrong going on in Karkat's life at least he has one constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble because i have feels and this is my brotp

“We’re gonna be bros forever, right Dave?” 

Karkat looks up at you a noticeable look of doubt riddling his face.

“Of course Karkat.” You say to the troll.

You are watching one of Karkat’s shitty girly movies with him when he starts to tear up a bit.

“Are you seriously crying dude?” You ask him. He doesn't even look at you embarrassed that you’ll see his eyes all red and swollen. “Shut up.” Is all you hear him say. The movie must be reminding him about certain issues going on in his life right now because it is doing this to you. Honestly all these movies seemed the same in your own personal opinion. 

Guy likes girl. Girl doesn't care for the guy at first. He chases after her for most of the movie, attempting to woo her resulting in a series of cliche, overdone comedy antics. Then eventually they fall in love. The end. At least that’s how most of these movies go. But Karkat always gets so sentimental.

He leans his head against your shoulder in a way that seems rather little-kid-like. You wrap an arm around him and the two of you snuggle up together. You feel the warmth of his body pressed up against you and the steady rhythm of his breathing. Karkat tells you what you two have together is something you would call pale romance or moirallegiance. 

You never really understood troll romance and you don’t think you ever will. It seems to you like he’s been really emotional lately and you want to be there for him for some reason. However; you don’t blame him with everything that seemed to be going wrong in his life lately.

You think back to the whole situation with Terezi and Gamzee. How he said he’d noticed how much time they would spend together and even walked in on them cuddling once. They tried to cover it up but he already knew. It was inevitable though. He knew it was going to happen.

But now he says he needs you. That you balance him out. As you hold him tightly against you you hear him start to purr. God, its just too adorable. You run your fingers through his hair softly. You think to yourself that he really does need you now. His insecurities about being detested and no one caring about him could eat him alive. 

You think he’s ridiculous though. A lot of people like him. You really hate to admit it but he’s actually pretty lovable. You don’t know why he’s so blind to see what’s right in front of his nose. You don’t know why he can’t see that he’s great, amazing even. You guess the greatest people always feel the worse about themselves. But you listen to him and he listens to you. 

You’ll admit when you first met him he came off to you as somewhat of a hard ass. But his facade was so apparent. He was just an insecure guy. It didn’t take you too long to figure out it was all an act, all just this superfluous wall built up to protect himself. So no one would think he is weak. He just feels too much. Apparently to trolls having a kind, gentle heart makes you inadequate. And that this makes you weak. Of course only the strong survive on his planet.

For now all you can do is hold him tightly and tell him he’s amazing and special, that whoever doesn't think so can suck a human dick. You mean it. He reminds you so much of yourself in ways. You need constant reassurance that people notice you. You thrive on attention. You wish you weren’t like this. So, you guess you can say you know how he feels. 

 

But you promised you will _always_ be there for him whenever he needs you and you, Dave Strider, are a man of your word.


End file.
